You're Beautiful
by Roaming Writer
Summary: Modern love story between Eugene and Rapunzel.


**Just another short story, hope you enjoy it. Leave a review please!**

* * *

"Hey blondie, when will you be done changing?"

"Almost!"

It was a warm summer day and Eugene had begged Rapunzel to go to the beach. Rapunzel was a little nervous at the prospect of being naked in front of everyone, but she was sure that Eugene didn't mind. She picked a cute pink two-piece bikini that comfortable and wasn't too provocative. Anyways, she looked herself over in the mirror one last time and stepped out the bathroom. She walked over to the living room where she saw Eugene reclining and staring at the television screen in his swim trunks.

But as she entered the room, his blank stare at the TV quickly turned to her as his mouth opened wide in amazement.

"Wow sunshine, you look great," he said, his eyes fixated on hers.

Rapunzel blushed and fiddled with her hair. "Thanks," she sheepishly replied. " I just hope that not too many people stare at me"

"Trust me, I won't let them," he replied, laughing and puffing up his already broad chest, as if he was expressing his masculinity.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." She lifted her hand to her mouth and tried to hold back laughter at Eugene's cute mannerisms.

They picked up their coolers and umbrellas and packed it into the car, which barely fit everything. Eugene started the car up and drove down the highway, listening to some indie-folk music on the radio. Rapunzel felt excited today, a day off from her tedious job as an art teacher when she could finally relax with the love of her life.

When they arrived, they saw dozens of cars, each with their own family unpacking bags and umbrellas. She stared at many of them, thinking about when she and Eugene will have their own family. Then her thoughts were interrupted by Eugene's voice.

"Hey blondie, a little help?"

Rapunzel turned around only to be greeted by Eugene who held both their large coolers and struggling to balance the two umbrellas between his arms.

"Oh sorry," she said, quickly grabbing hold of the umbrellas. She reached over to get her own cooler.

"No its fine I got it," he insisted, bending over to kiss Rapunzel's nose.

She was glad that he helped her hold the heavy cooler even though she did feel a little guilty.

As they walked to the wooden boardwalk, Rapunzel wanted to pose a question. "When we start a family, what do you want to name our kids?" she asked, aware that it was a random question.

Eugene looked up at the sky and pondered it for a while. "Well, if its a boy, I'd name him Flynn. If it's a girl…"

"How about Pascale?" she interrupted.

"I like it. I heard that Pascale is a great girl's name in France."

They walked down to the beach and stepped onto the sand. Eugene jumped up and down when his feet touched the hot sand, eliciting a laugh from Rapunzel who seemed unfazed by the heat. "Hey!" Eugene said, playfully rebuking Rapunzel.

Eventually her feet got used to it and they made their way over to an empty spot and set up their umbrellas. Eugene stretched his muscular arms behind his head, sore from holding the weight of the coolers. Rapunzel couldn't help but momentarily staring at Eugene's toned body.

"Sunscreen?" Eugene asked, holding a bottle of 30 spf sunscreen, breaking her trance.

"Sure."

They sat down and Eugene began applying the sunscreen on her back, occasionally tickling her in the ribs. "Hey, stop moving," he pleaded as he ran his fingers across Rapunzel's ticklish sides.

Rapunzel's cute laughter only encouraged Eugene more, as applying sunscreen quickly turned to a tickle fight. Eugene had the advantage of course, since he wasn't nearly as ticklish as her. Eugene managed to pin her down and attack her neck, her ribs, her armpits, her feet, or anywhere else she was ticklish. Rapunzel squirmed underneath him and tried to push him off to no avail, only managing to cover both of them with a small layer of sand. This lasted for awhile until Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok you win you win!" Rapunzel finally conceded, not willing to endure another barrage of tickles.

"What do I win?" Eugene questioned, leaning over her. "A kiss?" He hovered his body an inch above Rapunzel's, his arms by her sides.

"Alright," Rapunzel leaned up, pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms behind him.

Eugene got up, holding Rapunzel tightly. They sat in the shade of the umbrella and drank water and ate food, quenching and filling themselves after all their laughter and fun.

"Hey," Rapunzel said, grabbing Eugene's arm. "Let's go for a swim"

"No no no," Eugene quickly protested. "I don't do saltwater," he replied adamantly.

"Come on," she pleaded, using her signature puppy eyes.

Eugene's stern face quickly eroded. No one could argue against Rapunzel when she really wanted something. He wished that his 'smolder' held that kind of power.

"Fine," he finally said, giving in to the young girl's wishes.

He treaded along behind Rapunzel, who skipped up and down in excitement and dragged his hand with her. When they approached the water, Rapunzel waded in.

"Come on," she giggled, asking Eugene to follow her.

Eugene crossed his arms, reluctant to follow her into the cold water.

"Pleease," Rapunzel said, slightly tilting her head.

Eugene dipped his feet into the water and slowly waded in until the water went up to his waist. By the time he was here, Rapunzel was already floating in the water a few feet in front of him.

"Come on, are you scared of water Eugene?" she teased.

"Scared? No I just don't want to show you up."

"Oh?" she questioned with a grin. "Prove it then," she taunted, splashing icy water on Eugene's body.

"That's it you're going down," he replied, diving in and swimming after Rapunzel, who let out a loud squeal and frantically swam away.

After 45 minutes of playing water-tag, Eugene realized there was no way he would catch up with his speedy girlfriend. Everytime he ran out of breath, it seemed as if Rapunzel was just getting warmed up. They got out of the water, laughing about their little game.

"You know, the only reason you won is because your body is skinnier and more streamlined than mine," he said, trying to justify his loss.

"Alright then Eugene, how about we go for another round then?" she challenged, leading his hand back to the ocean.

"Ok fine, you're a better swimmer," he conceded, pulling her back to dry land.

As they walked, a group of girls approached them. They wore designer sunglasses and wore provocative jewel-studded bikinis which accentuated their womanly curves. The women shifted their attention to Eugene, who quickly walked the other way with Rapunzel, trying to avoid them.

"Hey, hottie," they called out, stopping Eugene.

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene, confused. Eugene gave her an equally confused look back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, what's up," Eugene replied, turning around.

"We were having a party tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come," the lead girl said, followed by the simultaneous giggles of the other 4 girls. She walked closer to Eugene.

"Um, look I'm busy tonight," he replied, backing away from her.

"At least give me your number," she begged, grabbing Eugene's bicep and placing her other hand on his body.

Eugene quickly pulled away, anger filling his voice. "Look, I have a girlfriend already, so leave us alone."

"Girlfriend?" she replied, looking at Rapunzel, lowering her sunglasses below her eyes. "We thought she was your little sister," she said, riling up laughter among the girls.

Rapunzel shifted her eyes downwards to avoid eye contact, and tried to cover up her body with her hands, knowing that she couldn't possibly compare to the 5 well-figured girls.

"How dare you?" Eugene replied, his face becoming noticeable red. "You better back off before I call the police."

"Suit yourself," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "Here's my number." The group of girls strutted off, their laughter dissipating as they walked further and further.

Eugene looked down at the paper and ripped it up, tossing it on the sand. He looked over at Rapunzel, his anger subsiding. But her head was still staring down at the floor, and sounds of sobbing emitted from the blonde.

"Rapunzel," Eugene whispered, cradling Rapunzel's head on his chest. "Don't worry about what they said," he comforted.

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene's unwavering smile and brown eyes. Her face was swollen and red from crying. "Was it true what they said?"

"Of course not blondie. I love you for who you are. I don't care about your body, I only care about your beautiful personality. Besides, you are still ten times prettier than them," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks Eugene. You're so sweet."

"Well, I get it from you," he grinned, kissing Rapunzel on the forehead, eliciting a cute giggle from the girl.

The sun began to set and people started to pack up. But Eugene and Rapunzel stayed, sitting underneath their umbrellas and watching the beautiful sunset.

Rapunzel's eyes were fixated on the orange horizon, and she sighed relief. "Have you seen anything this beautiful?" she questioned, her eyes turning to Eugene.

He looked back at her glistening eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips danced with each other and their worries melted away. When it was over, his eyes remained focused on Rapunzel and he placed his hand on Rapunzel's face.

"Yes, I have."


End file.
